


Twin Swords

by lunicole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunicole/pseuds/lunicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the kind of deformed, inhuman caricature of evil Rey expects that is revealed. It's an angular, aristocratic pale kind of face she'd expect from one of the rare visitors Jakku ever got from Core World representatives, and to a certain point, the raw humanity of her whole face is infinitely more antagonizing than a wrath-filled caricature would have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Swords

Rey has never seen a woman so imposing and so undeniably dangerous as Kylo Ren. Even the most hardened sand warriors of Jakku had failed to inspire her the same bone-chilling terror as the knight had, once her mask comes off to Rey's own explicit taunting. 

 

It's not the kind of deformed, inhuman caricature of evil Rey expects that is revealed. It's an angular, aristocratic pale kind of face she'd expect from one of the rare visitors Jakku ever got from Core World representatives, and to a certain point, the raw humanity of her whole face is infinitely more antagonizing than a wrath-filled caricature would have been. Maybe she is from the Core World she's just destroyed, along with the billions of living, sentient beings populating them. Rey doesn't know, doesn't have the time to think about it.

 

"You'll give me what I want," she says softly, and her voice is slightly hoarse, Rey guesses, from prolonged use of the voice changer. "No matter what you do, I will take what I need from you."

 

There's a foreign elegance to the way she moves her hands over Rey's face, and Rey is mesmerized by it for a brief instant without really knowing why. Then it comes, the tendrils of raw fire that make their way inside of her head, the feeling of her brain being skinned raw. There are the flashing memories of a past she doesn't fully remember, the endless sand and scavenging, the everlasting hope of, one day, being able to finally belong.

 

Kylo Ren goes through her head and crushes them between her gloved fingers, and Rey screams in pain under the process, and she hates her so much, so much. Kylo Ren has no right to do this to her, just like she has no right to destroy entire planet system on a whim, just because she can. Rey hasn't been scrambling a living on Jakku for years, against the unforgiving sandstorms and long days of slow starvation to just give up like this. Kylo Ren pay for this. Rey will make her pay for this.

 

Rey's feeling of terror is replaced by pure rage. It boils inside his veins, making her open her eyes and face Kylo Ren's own. Rey doesn't care if she's going to die, not anymore, as long as she takes that woman down with her.

 

She doesn't know what happens, and why suddenly she's the one inside Kylo Ren's mind. The raw feeling of power that hits her with the realisation that their positions have been switched is intoxicating. She can see flashes of things she knows have been buried long ago, of a soft motherly smile of a woman Rey has a nagging feeling she's seen before, of a little girl with the dark hair and even darker eyes she knows now Ren has been, in what seems like a lifetime ago.

 

The moment doesn't last, and Ren falls back with a look of both disbelief and fury on her face. It's enough for Rey to let out a small hint of a smile, one she's immediately rewarded for with a harsh slap on her face.

 

"I will kill your traitor friend, and I will make you watch while I do for this, Scavenger," she breathes out in barely constrained rage as she grips Rey's face, forcing her to watch her in the eyes. "Then you will know what exactly it is to defy a Knight of Ren."

 

She storms out, her flowing black cape behind her, the helmet firmly hiding her face once more. Rey's whole body slumps in an odd kind of relief, but her mind is still buzzing with more. She'll make out of here alive, as she's always done in the past, even against the harshest storms of the desert.

  
  


"You need a teacher," Kylo Ren had cried out with a mix unbridled of pain and rage that had made Rey's whole body vibrate with a strange feeling of both repulsion and need. "I can show you the ways of the Force."

 

She's breathing heavily against the pillow, her hands between her legs. It's the shame, maybe, that makes her face heat up as she frantically rubs her sex with her fingers. It's wrong, there's just something in the back of her head that keeps reminding her of that very fact, but she can't stop herself, and it's a fleeting image of the Sith's will breaking against her will that sends her over the edge.

 

When gets back to her senses, she brings her fingers to her nose, smelling her own scent without really knowing why. The full understanding of what she's done is painful in a whole new way she's never experienced before. It's not the first time she pleasures herself to fantasies her conscious mind finds repulsive, but it's the first time her instinct places such a clear face over them. 

 

The last sparks of orgasm dissipate themselves from her brain, and she straightens herself up, knowing Master Luke has probably sensed something just happened, even though he won't tell her about it directly. She gets dressed, knowing training is to starts at the crack of dawn, as it has every day for the few weeks she's spent here. She tries not to think too much about Finn, on the other side of the galaxy, who might never get to walk again because of Rey inability to protect him back in Starkiller Base, and because of  _ her _ .

 

The truth is that the knight has been in her dreams ever since she's came here, in Master Luke's home on Ahch-To. Something had happened when she'd picked the Skywalker's lightsaber from the snow, something between her and Kylo Ren she's not sure she wants to fully understand. If there's anything she's learned from all these years on Jakku, it's that it's dangerous to ask too many of the wrong questions, to allies, enemies or herself.

 

The questions, however, come, no matter how Rey stalls them during the following week or so. One night, both her and Master Luke are sitting around the fire of his small hut in the middle of the forest, eating the same tasteless gruel as usual, when what was meant to happen happens. Master Luke has a slightly different look to his face from the usual quietly resigned expression that masks his thoughts on a permanent basis even to Rey's most inquisitive stares. Rey knows he's been grieving Solo's death ever since the rebel convoy announced him the death of his friend, but it's the first time she perceives guilt in his voice as he speaks.

 

"You've been exceeding my expectations ever since I started training you, Rey. I hope you know that. There is one thing, however, I feel I need to explain to you, about me, about the Jedi, and about our enemies."

 

She nods solemnly, her eyes pointedly avoiding his own. She can't imagine he hasn't sensed her violent, stormy dreams about the fight on Starkiller Base, and about Kylo Ren.

 

"I..." 

 

The words seem to die on his tongue, from what seems both guilt and self-loathing. It's a strange thing to see Master Luke express any kind of emotion that isn't quiet contentment or silent melacholy.

 

"I need you to know how exactly Kylo Ren came to be."

  
  


The next time she faces Kylo Ren, the knight has her helmet firmly in place, and the same kind of flickering, dangerous instable quality to her sword Rey now knows comes from the fractured core of the laser beam, and of Ren's own psyche. They both know Rey is there to avenge Han Solo's death, and that Ren is there to destroy the cracked mirror image of what might have been, had things been different.

 

There is an almost broken quality to Kylo Ren's whole being as she fights. It's a new sort of rage Rey now knows to identify as hurt and jealousy, the very fact that Rey is everything Beth Solo had never managed to be. It's mesmerizing in the same way watching a house burn is, and Rey can only let herself be enthralled by the mortal dance of the duel. It's only fitting to end this on Tatooine, where it all started.   
  
Kylo Ren look just as terrifying as the first time they met as she lunges onto Rey, but it doesn't keep her from missing her shot. Rey steps aside, refusing to even use the fraction of an instant to mortally wound her adversary. It feels wrong, in a way she can’t really pinpoint herself. 

 

Kylo Ren falls on the ground. She seems to have noticed Rey’s reluctance to kill, and it only makes her rage flare up, the grip on her weapon tighten. The fractured light of her red saber emits rough, sharp grinding sounds as it touches the sand, and she stands once more, slowly, to face Rey.

 

“Tell me, Scavenger, has my uncle brainwashed you into becoming one of his precious little Jedis?” she says, and her tone is surprisingly levelled through the mask. “No feelings, no love, no  _ lust _ ?”

 

The words hit their target with a precise accuracy that can only come from intimate knowledge of Rey’s wavering will while training, of her nocturnal fantasies she’s tried to brush away as a momentary weakness. The Jedi apprentice can only look at the towering figure of the Sith Knight, her own hands firmly set on Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber. She knows that this is what Kylo Ren wants, the artefact of the Jedi her grandfather once was, the memory of a past long gone the both of them will never know. Rey stays silent, and it makes Kylo Ren chuckle.

 

“I knew it,” she says softly, and with a twirl of harsh red light, she’s fighting Rey once more.

 

Rey doesn’t know how much time passes as they fight. Kylo Ren is reinvigorated with a new kind of energy that makes her look like she’s letting her wrath consume her own soul with every blows she makes towards Rey. It works because soon enough Rey finds herself struggling to keep up, and regrets, very briefly, not killing her when she had the time.

 

The twin suns are setting over the desert when it happens. It’s caused by a fraction of an instant, a second of wavering concentration. Rey screams, falls to her knees, clutching her arm. Her hand rolls over the sand, still clutching Master Luke’s saber, before being raised up and landing in Kylo Ren’s own. 

 

The Sith knight delicately unpricks Rey’s fingers from the handle, taking a few steps towards the defeated. Rey’s still gripping her burnt wrist in pain, holding back tears and she hears the sound of Kylo Ren’s sword sliding shut, and her helmet coming off.

 

When Rey looks up, Kylo Ren, in all her dark and broken glory, is staring at her with a smile, her otherwise delicate features deformed by an ugly scar that runs sideways from her forehead to the side of her chin. She’s smiling, and she kisses the severed hand within her grasp. The kiss is brief, almost loving, Kylo Ren’s lips’ ghosting over Rey’s knuckles before dropping it on the ground and forcing Rey upright with extended gloved fingers in her direction.

 

“Well look at this…” she says softly as Rey chokes against the invisible hands dragging her closer, until she’s finally lodged within the Sith’s iron grip. “Seems like all that Jedi training was wasted on you, just like it was on me, wasn’t it,  _ sister _ ?”

 

Rey doesn’t understand, doesn’t want to understand what is happening, but her eyes betray her. Kylo Ren catches it, and it makes her smile take a cruel twist.

 

“Oh…  _ You didn’t know. _ ”

 

Kylo Ren doesn’t kill her. Kylo Ren leaves her to die in the desert, alone, taking with her Master Luke’s saber and Rey’s shattered world. The sandstorm that’s been brewing in the air comes, and Rey closes her eyes, preparing herself for the unavoidable doom waiting for her. Still, there’s a spark that remains, the same spark that kept her alive all these years on Jakku

 

She knows that there is no price she won’t pay to destroy Kylo Ren and the First Order now.


End file.
